Doctor Who
by tegget
Summary: So this is basically like the show... As in they are written in episodes and I am not focusing on one character of my choice. Basically, I'm pretending to be Steven Moffat, but I'll finish episodes faster (maybe)... (Also, I don't own the show or the characters unless otherwise mentioned. Plot lines are original however!)
1. Chapter 1

It rained that day. It always seemed to rain these days though, so it wasn't anything new to me. In fact, I quite love the rain, so I wasn't complaining, but still... it seemed to be a ridiculously lot of condensating if you ask me.

On top of all that, I had classes to attend to. Not that I minded those either. The only ones I was taking right now was Creative Writing and Mythology, both of which were actually interesting.

I was actually at one of my lectures when it happened. Of course, you can guess what I mean by 'it', then again, maybe you can't. Either which way, 'it' still definitely did happen, whether or not you believe it. However, since I'm writing all this, I'd better start at the beginning...

My name is Emily Logan and I'm from Painswick, but moved to London to study. I guess things all started back in Painswick though.

My parent's died when I was young, so I lived with my Gran, until she passed away as well a few years back. Since then, I haven't been able to bring myself to sell her quaint little cottage that was left to me, despite the school debts that are quickly piling up. I guess someday I'll go back... just not yet.

See, living in a small town most of my life helped me realize what I wanted to do with my life. Now, before you get yourself under the wrong assumption, no this isn't one of those 'I want to see the world' things. Not to say that I didn't, but that simply isn't my point. See, the world is so darn chock full of... reality! Honestly, you see one corner and you've seen it all, but I digress...

Anyways, what I really want to do (and if you haven't guessed it you're a numbskull) is to write. Now, I don't want to write just any old thing, like pamphlets or guidebooks, let's be honest, who really reads them anyway?

No I want to write stories. The kind of stories that spread worldwide and are bought in bookstores to be taken home, reread until they pages are creased and handed down through the generations to be read again and again and again.

That's a legacy.

And lets be honest, no matter what you believe, it seems a shame to die and leave this world and have the very memory of you disappear as well. Can you imagine being able to look into a world, a future world, where no one knows your name? That you once existed?

Anyway, that's how it started, that's why I came to London and that's how I met him. I was leaving class one day, when I noticed a blue police box outside the building, next to the staircase. Police boxes aren't that unusual in and of themselves, especially in London, but there were two things wrong with this one.

One, police boxes weren't usually blue, at least I always thought they were red. And two, I could've sworn that it hadn't been there yesterday...

I frowned, looking at it, curiously and then approached, trying to open the door. However, it didn't do anything, just rattled like it was locked from the inside.

I stood underneath my favorite red umbrella, staring at it for a while, just thinking. It was such a sad shade of blue, like it was lonely or something. Though a lonely police box was a ridiculous idea... perfect for a story. With that in mind, I raced home to write it down before I forgot; I tended to be little absent minded, so I had to write this stuff down or it would disappear from my brain, never to be thought of again.

After that first day, well, things began happening.

First, my plumbing stopped. It's didn't break or quit working, it literally stopped, no reason or problem, it just stopped. I called the plumber, but apparently I wasn't the only one with problems and he wasn't free for a good while. In fact, there was only one working toilet in our entire apartment and even that was sketchy.

Soon, people were disappearing. No one else seemed to notice, just me. I don't why, but everyone seemed to have some reasonable explanation. Yet, no one else saw the bigger picture. These events by themselves were nothing, but put them together...

Then, there was an outbreak of floods. It was strange enough, all the rivers rising, but I suppose the weather wasn't helping.

Because through it all, it just kept on raining. It just rained and there was no sign of stopping. No one could figure out where it came from, or when it would ever stop. It started slow at first, with regular showers, but a week later it stormed nearly every other day. Even now it rained most of the time with only brief moments of respite from the wet.

The day after my initial blue box sighting, I came out of the school building and there it was. Still there and still very, very real. It was not raining (a small miracle), but I had my umbrella with me just in case. As I looked at it's lonely blue color, I hooked my umbrella handle on it's handle. The bright red made it seem... happier somehow.

As though it wasn't completely alone.

Suddenly a thought struck me and I frowned, reaching up to run my hand across the top, barely tall enough even on my tiptoes. Thankfully, I was fairly tall and my hand did reach. I pulled back and looked at my clean palm, then up at the blue box.

"That's strange..." I said quietly. Just then, a loud voice behind me called,

"Yoo-hoo! Emily!" I turned to see my lifelong friend and conspirator Jesse running up, her polka dot umbrella doing nothing to protect her from the rain and her colorful scarf flapping behind her. She came over, grinning and said,

"Well hello Mrs. Gloom-doom! I see you've made a new friend!" She looked the blue box up and down critically. "Well you're certainly branching out..."

"Oh shut up!"

"Anyway," she turned back to me, "you'll never believe who I saw today walking up the street..." She dragged me off, still chattering, but here's the odd thing. When I glanced back over my shoulder at the blue box, I could've sworn I saw something move in the window.

Oddest thing of all was...

... my umbrella was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So then I said, 'I don't even know you' and-" Jesse stopped, "and you're not even paying attention." I had been staring moodily out the window, but here I blinked, refocusing on her,

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh, never mind, the moment's gone." She looked at me and frowned, "You okay? You've been kinda... out of it since yesterday."

"Yeah... I'm fine." I went back staring out the window, my coffee untouched on the cafe table in front of me. Outside, it was still raining and the droplets poured down the window, fogging it up and making the world outside blurry. As though you were looking in on reality from somewhere disconnected and... unreal.

Out on the street, cars and buses past, sending up small waves as they drove through puddle after puddle. Across the street and in front of the window, the few, straggling pedestrians walked along briskly, their heads ducked and collars high.

All except one. It was the oddest thing, but there was one person who wasn't moving at all. He just stood there in a long, dark overcoat, staring straight ahead, never moving, never even blinking in the rain. I watched him, and suddenly, he shifted ever so slightly and his eyes met mine and I froze.

Those eyes. They burned like fire and rage, but were so... I don't know. I suddenly thought of my blue box and realized that was the emotion I saw in this strange man's eyes.

Loneliness.

Then a huge, double decker bus passed in front and at the same time Jesse snapped in my face, making me jump and refocus on her.

"Hello!" she called loudly. "Earth to Logan!"

"Hey," I protested, "it's Emily! You know I hate being called that!" I glanced back, searching for the man, but he was gone. Though I was decidedly curious, Jesse's next words brought me back to boring old reality.

"Oi!" she said, clapping her hands and standing. "No time for daydreaming Twinkletoes, on your feet! We've got class in ten and school's ten minutes away!"

"What?!" I said, jumping to my feet and grabbing my bag. "Why didn't you say anything?! We'll never make it!"

"Oh yes we will," said Jesse confidently heading for the cafe door.

"How?" I asked and she stopped, grinning at me over her shoulder.

"Well gosh," she said jauntily flipping her hair and swinging the door wide. "We'll just have to run!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello!" I opened the door to see the same strange man from earlier outside it. My jaw dropped and on reflex, I closed the door.

In his face.

I'd been sitting on my couch doing my homework for my classes (against all odds, me and Jesse hadn't been late) when the doorbell had rung. I'd been buried underneath piles of textbooks and it wasn't easy getting up. As I struggled to uncover myself, the doorbell rang again.

And again.

And again.

I opened the door again and he was still standing there, waiting ever so patiently.

"Um... hi," I said awkwardly standing aside so he could come in.

"Yes, yes..." he said coming in and taking off his drenched coat. "This is yours I believe," he said, spinning around and handing me my red umbrella.

"What?" I said, completely confused, as I accepted my umbrella. "But... how did you?" I trailed off finally summing up the situation. "I don't understand." The strange man smiled and bowing, said,

"Well, let me introduce myself. I am the Doctor and the Doctor is me and... well actually that's it I suppose." My brain was in overload, but I managed a,

"You're... the Doctor?" Though it wasn't really even a question.

"Yes!" he said, delighted I'd grasped his identity so easily. It was an odd name and I told him so. He seemed genuinely surprised at that and said,

"Is it? Well... I never thought so..." he seemed to be considering this idea deeply. I shook my head,

"But that's beside the point! What are you doing here?" He opened his mouth to answer, then stopped and looked confused,

"Oh my... I don't remember..." I looked at him in shock and was just considering kicking him out when he brightened, "Oh wait, yes I do! I'm returning your umbrella." He gave me a smug look.

"But... I never lent it to you..."

"Oh yes you did!" he stood, "You left it on the handle of my TARDIS!"

"Well... wait a minute... what's a TARDIS?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Time-a-whata?"

"It's a time machine." I looked at him for a long moment,

"I really want to believe you right now..." He gave me an offended look before saying,

"Well, it's the truth!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know! You tell me! I not the dubious one here!" He sat down again, giving me a reproachful look. I thought for a minute, then decided 'what the heck, might as well' and blurted out,

"Prove it."

"What?" said the Doctor looking shocked.

"Prove it," I repeated more confidently now. He seemed to consider both me and the idea before replying,

"Alright."

"Really?" I said, shocked at my easy victory. He nodded and got up, decisively putting his coat back on. I grabbed mine as well as my red umbrella and followed him out.

It was raining again, but it wasn't long before we stood right in front of the blue box.

"This is your time machine?" I said, trying to cover both of us with the single umbrella and failing.

"Yes," he said, proudly patting the side of it. "It's a disguise." When I looked confused, he went on, "Nobody pays attention to a blue police box! They just walk by." Here he whirled to face me full on, "But not you... now why is that I wonder..." Then he noticed how soaked we were and pushed open the door to let me in.

Despite the many odd things that have been happening, it still surprised me to walk in and find that the box was bigger on the inside.

"Well this is... new..." I said faintly. "It's smaller on the outside." The Doctor seemed surprised at the comment,

"Yes it is... you know, usually people say it's bigger on the inside..."

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, I suppose it is... Well anyway, welcome! Meet the TARDIS! TARDIS meet..." He paused and turned to look at me, "Sorry what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, but it's Emily Logan thanks for asking."

"Yes of course it is. TARDIS meet Logan!" I rolled my eyes,

"Why does everybody call me that?" The Doctor however, just grinned and turned to what appeared to be the command center.

"You want proof?" he asked, flipping levers and pressing buttons. "Pick a time, any time you want!"

"What?"

"Well it is a time machine," he said, stopping to look at me. "That means it can travel through time!"

"I know what it means!" I said and he grinned to show he was messing with me. "Alright... Dinosaur time!"

"... dinosaur time..."

"Oh shut up and do your thing."

"Alright!" he said, flipping a few more levers. He was about to press an exceptionally large red button when he paused and looked at me, a smile growing on his face. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked, gesturing at it.

I couldn't help it. I'd always had an obsession with buttons. I grinned,

"Geronimo."

And pressed the button.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go on," he said nonchalantly leaning against the TARDIS dashboard. "Open the door." I looked at him, then at the door, then back at him. Slowly, I walked over and gently pulled. It swung open and as I looked outside, my jaw dropped.

A clear, blue lagoon and a lush forest. Beautiful, picturesque.

With dinosaurs.

"Ah yes, the Jurassic Period," said the Doctor, grinning and walking up behind me. "Lovely time. No pollution or skyscrapers or wars, just peaceful valleys and endless seas." I laughed delightedly as a triceratops lumbered past.

"So," he said and I turned to face him, "you believe me now?" I nodded,

"Oh yes, definitely, that is I do." I trailed off a thought hitting me. The Doctor closed the doors and went back to adjusting the Tardis's controls. "Doctor?"

"Yes?" he said, not looking up from his work.

"Why me? And why now?" He looked up at me, confused. "I mean, why did you show me this... now of all times? Something's happening, back at home, isn't it? Something bad." He was silent for a long moment. Then he walked over to me and took my hands in his, looking my directly in the eyes.

"Emily," he said and I swallowed. "Something is happening and I need help." He fell silent and I said,

"That answers the 'why now', but not the 'why me'." He gave me an odd look before saying,

"All of time and space and no one, no one has ever looked twice at my TARDIS... except you. That's why, because you see things the way others don't. You've known something was off for a while, just not what..."

He turned back and pulled a lever down and the TARDIS shuddered again, flying through what I could only imagine was the magic vortex of time and space. It stopped and the Doctor handed me my umbrella before leading the way outside, back into the rain.

Soon we were back in my apartment, sipping cups of hot chocolate. The Doctor sat forward, asking me,

"Now, Emily, I need you to tell me everything you know about what's been happening, even if it doesn't seem important." I thought back to a couple weeks ago, collecting my thoughts. Finally, I set down my mug and started,

"Well it began with the plumbing oddly enough. Everything just sort of... stopped working. Bit by bit. We all thought it was part of the apartment's plumbing system, but it was happening everywhere.

"Then people started going missing. No one else seemed to notice, first the cleaning lady, then the recluse down the hall. Just gone. Throughout all that it's been raining, even flooding in the some parts, daily... I don't know what to make of it."

As I spoke the Doctor's face never changed, but something in the aura around him did. As though someone had taken the very air and pulled it taut.

"What is it?" I asked, as he'd clearly figured something out.

"If I'm right... well... we've got work to do..." he flashed me an ironic grin before jumping up and running outside. I followed him as he detoured through my kitchen and grabbed the vase off the table.

Once outside, he poured out the flowers and water onto the porch, peering up into the stormy skies.

"Hey! Those were expensive," I pouted, mourning the now soggy petals plastered to the cement. He ignored me, merely holding out the vase and letting it fill with water. Satisfied, he stepped back inside and re entered my apartment, setting the vase back down on the table.

As he began rummaging through my kitchen cupboards, I peered into the vase, curious, but there was nothing special as far as I could see. Just water.

"I'm not sure I understand... what's it doing?" I said, looking at the doctor. Continuing on his rampage, he replied,

"This rain is obviously unnatural, but the big question isn't 'what's it doing?'. No no no! The question is, is it a what or a who that's doing the doings?

"If my suspicion is correct, then it is a who and a very dangerous one at that. But to make sure I'm going to build a neuron scanner to test it's deoxyribonucleic acid-" Finally he paused for breath and I quickly cut in, repeating,

"But... I'm not sure I understand..." He looked at me as though I were an idiot, then turned back to his work, saying,

"Basically, I think the water's connected to an alien and I'm going to try and match up it's DNA traces with a species using this..." here he held up what he'd been fiddling with, "... scanning... thingy..."

"Hey, that's my good frying pan!" I protested. He ignored my complaints, continuing with his project. Bored and feeling a little useless, I watched him for a while before wandering off.

I turned on the telly for a while, but was bored with repetitive weather forecasts of rain, rain and oh yeah! More rain! So I tried to read, but was distracted by the banging coming from my kitchen.

Realizing it would be useless to ask him to keep it down, I decided to go for a walk. Throwing on my long, dark coat and scarf, I grabbed my newly returned umbrella and stepped back out into the rain. I looked left and right as though looking for inspiration before finally setting off to my favorite location.

The library.

It was a mere five minute walk from my apartment, but despite the shortness of length, I was glad to be out of the rain by the time I got there. I stepped into the old building, shaking the rain of my umbrella as I closed it.

Inside, the librarian greeted me with a friendly smile and I waved back. Before setting my stuff down and heading off into the tall hallways of bookshelves.

In seconds, I was lost among the rows and rows of bound paper. I was slowly making my way to the fantasy section, where I hoped to find a new book, when I saw him.

I was somewhere in the science fiction section and in front of me, frantically searching through the rows, was a man. He was older, in his mid-seventies judging by his gray hair and hunched back, with a tatty looking robe covering what looked like a hospital gown.

Concerned he might be some sort of runaway, I slowly approached, asking,

"Sir?" No response. "Sir, are you alright? Should I get the librarian?" I reached out to touch his arm soothingly, but at the contact, he abruptly spun around to face me and I jumped back, startled by the frenzied look in his eyes.

"No," he said in a raspy voice. "I'm fine. I must find it. Quickly. Time is running out. They are coming..."

On that obscure and crazy sounding thought, he trailed off, turning back to the shelves. I was becoming more and more convinced that this man might be a little bit crazy and was wondering if I should call the hospital when he suddenly cried out.

He triumphantly pulled out a think book and clutched it close. Not seeming to notice I was still here, he rushed out the way I'd came. I debated letting him go, but now that I'd talked to him, I felt slightly responsible and with a sigh, I too retraced my steps.

The closer we got to the library's exit, the faster he seemed to go until we were sprinting for the door. I grabbed my things, struggling into my coat as I ran. The librarian was trying to get him to stop, calling,

"That needs to be checked out! Stop right now!" He completely ignored her and I shrugged at her helplessly as I followed him out.

"Wait!" I called trying to see through the rain. I ran, finally catching up with him and handed him my umbrella, saying,

"Here, take it. That way you won't get wet." He seemed to understand the kind gesture and patted my hand, saying,

"Bless you." Before opening it and hurrying into an alley. I was about to walk away when I heard a cry. Spinning around I ran into the alley.

"Hello? Sir?" I called, trying to find him. Then I stopped.

There, in the middle of the alley, was my red umbrella, open and abandoned and a book that was quickly soaking up the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

I was running back. I had to tell the Doctor. This had to be important, it just had to.

And then it hit me.

It literally hit me, right in the gut, knocking me over. I laid on my back, staring up at the sky as rain poured down on me freely, my umbrella having slipped from my hand when I'd fallen. Then a face appeared. I looked at it, trying to regained my senses and figure out who it was that was so incessantly shouting my name.

Jesse. Oh dear goodness, it was Jesse.

"Emily! Emily are you alright?!" She had at this point bent over and was now shaking me rather forcefully. "Emily, speak to me! Are you alive?!"

"Shut up," was all I could manage, but it was enough to reassure of my continued presence in the world of the living and she ceased the shaking and screaming. I groaned holding my head and she helped me up, handing me my lost umbrella. I grinned at it groggily,

"You just keep coming back..." Jesse gave me an odd look, then shook her head and dragged me into the nearest building, which happened to be a quaint little cafe called 'The Teapot' with the slogan 'teatime, all the time'. She sat us down, ordering us both hot chocolates.

As soon as the waitress moved away, she looked me dead in the eye and I inwardly braced myself. She had the look. The look you're friends get when they have something deadly serious to tell you.

Like, 'your cat died'.

"Logan..." she began and I automatically glared at my nickname. "So... I have something to tell you." She was fidgeting now. Not good, I thought, Jesse never fidgets.

"Get to the point," I said through gritted teeth. I needed to get back to the Doctor and tell him what had happened. Jesse seemed to be gathering her thoughts and I barely surpressed an impatient groan.

"I think I know what's with the rain!" She said quickly. My head snapped to her and I asked,

"What do you mean?" She fiddled with her sleeve. "Start at the beginning," I prodded her. She nodded, biting her lip, and began,

"It started with my professor. The one for forensics." I nodded in recognition, having heard a lot about the teacher despite having not taken the class. "I came into class about... two weeks ago and he was gone.

"There was a substitute and thought he seemed a little odd, I didn't make much of it. The next day he was there too. Well, that's still normal, but it's been two weeks. And when I asked where the prof was, nobody knew."

"Okay..." I said, wondering where this was going.

"Then there was my roommate. You know, Hannah?" I nodded, remembering being introduced to Jesse's eccentric friend. "Well she loves the rain. I mean absolutely loves it. She runs around in it without a coat or umbrella.

"Well she left to visit family a month ago and I hadn't heard from her. So a couple day ago, I called them and they said she never showed. They assumed the weather had been too bad and she'd opted to stay."

"Alright," my eyes narrowed, absorbing this information.

"Well, the last straw was today. There's this older guy I see a lot. He sits on the street corner near the dorms and plays the guitar for money. He hasn't been out there a lot lately, 'cause of the rain, but the other day I saw him.

"He seemed a little off, but I stopped to listen and then dropped some money into his case. He thanked me like he always does and then kept on playing. I was walking away and at the corner I turned back. He..." she broke off, not sure how to go on, and ran her hand through her messy hair.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"He disappeared." I frowned,

"What do yo mean?"

"I mean he started glowing and there was this weird zappy noise and then 'poof' he was gone. Just the guitar and it's case left." My eyes widened as I connected the dots. I stood without warning, vaguely noticing the puddles we'd left behind.

"I have to go." I announced, throwing on my soaking jacket and walking to the door. Jesse stood, following me and asking,

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Stay out of the rain," I warned her, not answering her question. With that I took off toward my apartment, running as if lives were dependent on me.

And if I was anywhere close to the truth, there very well might be.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't until I got back that I realized I'd left my umbrella back at the cafe. I groaned as I stepped inside and peeled off my soaked coat.

I sighed with relief as I ran into the kitchen, finding the Doctor exactly where I'd left him.

"Doctor," I said breathlessly as he continued to bang around, building his DNA scanner thing. He didn't hear me and continued to work.

"Doctor," I tried again, to no avail. Finally, rolling my eyes, I shouted,

"Oi! Doctor!" He looked up at that.

"Ah! Logan, there you are! Where have you been?" I sighed,

"Did you not hear me leave?" He seemed to suddenly realize my hair was soaking wet and said,

"Oh yes, of course I did..." I raised an eyebrow,

"Sure you did." He grinned sheepishly at me, then turned back to his machine. That reminded me what I was doing back here in the first place. "But that's not important, I have news." I came in now was sat at the table where he was working.

He was absorbed with his project once again and I sighed,

"Doctor?" I waved in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Doctor?" Looking heavenward I finally shouted,

"YO DOCTOR!" He stopped at that and looked at me, eyebrows raised,

"Yo?" I closed my eyes for a moment,

"I'm never saying that again."

"Yes," agreed the Doctor, "please refrain from doing so." He started to turn away and I quickly said,

"I have something to tell you that may explain the rain." I grinned. "I just rhymed." The Doctor turned back to face me curiously,

"Well?" I quickly told him what Jesse had told me, then explained about the man from the library. As I went on, I noticed, his expression go from curious to concerned and then to worried. As I finished, I asked,

"Doctor... you know what's going on, don't you?" He didn't reply, but this time, I let him think. After a minute or so, he said,

"Yes."

"What is it?" He thought for a moment, then turned to look me in the eye.

"You are clever, very clever... but there's so much humans don't know! So much wasted potential!"

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" He shook his head, seeming to clear some invisible clouds,

"Nothing, just the ramblings of a madman." I gave him a strange look. "Listen, we are dealing with an alien..."

"The rain is an alien?" I asked skeptically. The Doctor shook his head,

"No the alien is hidden safely away in its spaceship somewhere, but it's sending the rain." He looked at me expectantly. I figure out what he was getting at, but finally gave up.

"Nope, I got nothing. You'll have to tell me." He sighed slightly and I glared at him, "Excuse me for not being an alien expert!"

"You're excused," he said and I threw up my hands in annoyance. However, he let it drop and proceeded, "The rain is filled with little microbodies of a sort."

"And what do they do?"

"Well, they scan human DNA codes..."

"How?"

"Well the human body absorbs water, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"Well when it absorbs this particular rain, it also absorbs the little bodies, which then proceed to infiltrate and scan DNA coding."

"And why?"

"So that the spaceship can latch onto individual humans and teleport them back to it." My eyes widened,

"So all those people..."

"Are currently floating in some spaceship somewhere in space? Yes, that's the head and tails of it."

"Why?!" I asked, but before he could reply, I heard my doorbell ring. Standing I stood and walked back to it, vaguely noticing the trail of water I'd made. I opened the door and gasped,

"Jesse?" She was completely soaked and crying. "Jesse what's wrong?" I tried to pull her in, but she held her hands up protectively.

"Don't come near me."

"Jesse what's going on? Talk to me!" I was starting to get scared. Jesse never cried. I suddenly realized what I'd thought was her fending me off was actually her handing me something... or somethings.

It was my umbrella and the book! I looked at her in shock.

"What? How?" I didn't know where to begin, fortunately, Jesse didn't need much prompting to explain this time.

"You dropped the book when I ran into you and I forgot to give it back. After you ran out from the cafe, I went back and grabbed your umbrella, to come over and return it, when I remembered I had it. I glanced over and saw..." Jesse's voice broke.

"What did you see Jesse?" She just shook her head and said,

"I was coming over to return it to you, I even used your umbrella so I wouldn't get wet!" I looked at her utterly drenched person and raised both eyebrows,

"Well that didn't work." I was trying to be lighthearted, ease the tension I could feel rising. Jesse let out a strangled laugh,

"I was walking up the road... past a particularly large puddle, when a line of cars drove past." I looked at her and suddenly it fell into place.

"No, Jesse..." I reached out for her again, but she stopped me by shoving both of my things into my hands. She'd stopped crying and was very calm as she said,

"No don't touch me. Don't come near me. It's going to happen soon and I don't want it to take both of us."

"What are you talking about?" I laughed uneasily, trying to fake innocence. She looked at me sadly,

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Logan." With that, she turned and ran back out into the downpour. She didn't run far, she stopped and spread her arms, throwing her head back and embracing the rain.

"Jesse!" I called, but an arm stopped me from moving towards her. I turned my head to see that the Doctor had followed me out of the kitchen at some point and was now gazing at my friend with grim eyes.

I turned back in time to see Jesse start to glow.

"NO!" I screamed, making to run towards her, but the Doctor wrapped both arms around me, both holding me back and comforting me all at once.

With a strange, electric sound, Jesse disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the couch, a blanket around me and a cup of tea steaming next to me. The Doctor sat across from me, leafing through the book and never saying a word. I finally sighed and lifted my face from my hands, rubbing away the last of my tears.

"What is it?" I asked, gesturing at the book he held. He looked at me sympathetically, trying to gauge my mood before saying,

"It's a book, a collection of conspiracy theories basically." He handed it over, but when I reached for it, it was wetter than I expected and it slipped through my fingers. It fell to the floor, but when I went to pick it up, I noticed it had opened to a certain page.

A bookmarked page.

I picked it up, keeping it open and pulled out the bookmark, examining it. It seemed like an ordinary bookmark, one of those cheesy paper ones with cat pictures on it. I shrugged setting in on the table and proceeded to read the page. It was a curious article about strange orange rocks that sucked the soul out of people.

According to the witness, it was actually the Communists trying to trap enough souls to create a ghost army. As far as conspiracy theories went, this one was a little bit out there.

The Doctor looked curious, so I handed him the open book so he could read it as well. While he did, I played with the bookmark, then placed it back in the open pages.

The Doctor's face was grim, as though the outlandish article had just confirmed something. He set the book down, picking up the bookmark and asking,

"This was marking that article?" I nodded and he examined it carefully, after a moment, his face burst into a smile.

"What is that smile about?" I asked, and he flourished the bookmark at me, saying,

"We have backup!" On the bookmark, all the cat pictures mysteriously rearranged into the words:

Hello sweetie! 


End file.
